


My warmth, how did you not notice it?

by RedEatingSubway



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEatingSubway/pseuds/RedEatingSubway
Summary: After another successful infiltration into Sae's palace, Akechi finds himself wishing he could spend more time with Akira. Thus, Akechi decides to ask Akira if he can spend the night at his place.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	My warmth, how did you not notice it?

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first time actually publishing a fanfic lol I hope it's decent  
> just fyi, this is unfinished and I'm not really sure how many chapters there's gonna be, however I know there's gonna be at least 2. 
> 
> anyways I hope you guys enjoy this random fluff fic I wrote :))))

“Ughhh finally, a safe room.” Ryuji groaned, collapsing into a chair.

It had been another drawn out and exhausting infiltration into Sae’s palace, and everyone seemed eager to go home.

“We should call it a day, Joker.” Makoto sighed, visibly exhausted.

Akira nodded in agreement, pulling out his phone so they could fast travel back to the entrance. He didn’t even notice the longing gaze a certain brunette across the room was giving him. His ruby eyes occasionally darted around the room to make sure nobody saw him staring at their leader with such loving eyes and soft smile. Part of him wanted to stay in the palace, because once they got back to reality, he would have to go back to his depressing apartment alone.

Eventually they had all made it back to the front of the casino and were warping back to the real world when Akechi got an idea. As their clothes reverted back to normal and each of the thieves began to head home, Goro caught Akira by his shoulder.

“W-Wait-” Akechi stuttered, trying really hard to hide how desperate he was.

“Hm? What’s wrong Akechi?” Akira asked as he peered over his shoulder, his dark eyes now fixated on the other boy’s face. Akechi tensed up slightly from his gaze.

“Can I… spend the night at your place?” Akechi requested, flinching from how sheepish his words sounded.

_Damn it, what the hell am I doing, and why am I so nervous? calm down calm down calm dow-_

Akechi’s internal screaming was interrupted by Akira answering, “Yeah, sure.” and just then Akechi could have sworn he saw Akira smile at him.

He let out the breath he had been holding as he and the other boy began to walk to the train station. Akechi had to use everything in him to prevent himself from taking Akira’s hand in his as they walked, and he thought he felt the dark haired boy move his hand to brush against his for a split second before retracting it.

Eventually they arrived at the train station and boarded the next train, where they somehow managed to get seats right next to each other. Akechi’s eyes were fixated on the floor in front of him, trying to avoid eye contact. Then… wait a minute. Did Akira just slide closer? Their thighs pressed together and Akechi felt his face heat up. He turned his head away and tried to hide his red face in his hair.

Eventually, the train arrived at Yongen-Jaya. The two boys stepped off the train and began to make their way to LeBlanc.

“Are you sure that boss is going to be okay with me staying over?” Akechi inquired as they stood in front of the door.

“I have the others over all the time, so it won’t be a problem. Besides, tomorrow’s Sunday, so we won’t have to go anywhere.” Akira assured him. That last line stuck with Akechi, for whatever reason.

 _I’m just overthinking this, I have to be_. Akechi thought to himself.

As the door slammed behind them, Sojiro looked over his shoulder at the two boys.

“I see you brought another of your friends over.” Sojiro said. “Well, I’m going home, if you could lock up the shop.”

Akira nodded.

“Um, thanks for letting me stay over.” Akechi called as Sojiro walked out the door.

“Not a problem. You should be thanking Akira there.” he said, closing the door behind him.

Akira turned towards the stairs and yawned.

“By the way, why did you even want to come spend the night here?” Akira asked, still yawning.

“My… my apartment isn’t very comfortable.” Akechi lied.

_Damn it, you could have at least come up with a better excuse than that-_

“Okay then.” Akira responded, cutting Akechi’s thought short.

Goro doubted that Akira actually bought his flimsily crafted lie.

***

“Goodnight Akechi.” Akira said sleepily as he flicked off the light to the attic.

“G-Goodnight.” Akechi stuttered.

As he lay on the couch, Goro gazed over at Akira. He was already asleep. He was snoring too, and it sounded like purring, which Goro thought was cute. Speaking of purring, where was Morgana? Oh, right, he was with Futaba tonight. Perfect. Akechi smiled softly as he observed Akira. Eventually, he stood up and quietly inched towards Akira’s bed. Slowly, Akechi crouched down and rested his arm in front of the messy haired boy’s sleeping face. He looked so… peaceful. His cheeks looked soft and his expression was gentle.  
Akechi reached out to caress his cheek, gently stroking his dark, messy hair and his smooth skin.

“Mmmh…” Akira mumbled in his sleep, scrunching up his nose slightly, startling Akechi.

_What the hell am I doing…_

_Oh. Oh man… he’s so cute… **too cute...**_

Without thinking, Akechi climbed up onto Akira’s bed, sliding one of his legs underneath Akira’s body and wrapping the other around his hip. Akira’s face was so close to his, and Akechi leaned forward and…

*kiss*

Akechi tenderly kissed Akira on the lips, pulling him even closer with his arm. Akechi pulled his face away, gazing lovingly at Akira.

“Mmmh… Goro…” Akira muttered, his eyes still closed.

Akechi quietly gasped, his cheeks heating up.

_Is he… dreaming about me?_

How Akira managed to sleep through the kiss, Akechi wasn’t sure. But at least it would spare him some of the embarrassment. Akira’s expression was soft, with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Shifting upward, Akechi hugged him closer, burying his face into Akira’s messy yet soft hair. Akira’s body was so warm against his, and after listening to his peaceful breathing for a few moments Akechi eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> well I hope you enjoyed :)))))  
> I'm working on chapter 2 at the moment so that should be out soon I think  
> btw go follow my twitter: @Espada_Queenie  
> ok have a good day :)
> 
> Edit: a quick update, i don't think I'm ever going to finish chapter 2. if you want me to release the unfinished 2nd chapter i will but I just kind of got bored of this and didn't know how to continue it at a certain point so yeah.


End file.
